Plötzlich Hexe
by Elisabeth-Courtney
Summary: Ich dachte ihr Gryffindor' s wärt mutig?", flüsterte eine Stimme direkt hinter mir. Ich hätte am liebsten angefangen laut zu schreien, doch ich riss mich zusammen und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.
1. Plötzlich Hexe

"Mach die verdammte Musik leiser!", schrie eine wütende Stimme vom anderen Zimmer. "Ach leck mich doch", rief ich durch die Wand durch und drehte die Musik ein wenig leiser.  
  
Und schon hörte ich das verdammte Telefon wieder klingeln. Seit ich gestern mit meinem Freund einfach so Schluss gemacht hatte, rief er mich die ganze Zeit unentwegt an und sprach mir wenn ich nicht abhob jedes Mal aufs Band. Das Geklingel nervte unglaublich, also drehte ich die Musik wieder auf.  
  
"Ach Fick dich Lisa", schrie mein Bruder Jason.  
  
"Fick dich doch selber du Arschloch", rief ich zurück und zeigte der Wand den Mittelfinger. Immer wenn seine Freundin Christine da war, benahm er sich echt Scheiße. Ich hasse Christine. Sie war in der ganzen Schule als die größte Schlampe und Zicke bekannt, und doch wollte mein Bruder was von ihr. Er sah ziemlich gut aus und hätte bestimmt eine bessere haben können...aber na ja. Gelangweilt ging ich zum Spiegel und betrachtete mich kritisch. Ich habe dunkelrotes, feuriges Haar, welches etwas kürzer als Schulterlang war und beeindruckende, Meeresblaue Augen die einen schönen dunklen Rand hatten. Mein Bruder hatte die selben Augen wie ich, jedoch Schokoladen braunes Haar, was auch eigentlich meine Naturfarbe war. Jason ist mein Zwillingsbruder und wurde 2 Minuten vor mir geboren. Ich hatte heute so wie oft einen kurzen Schottenrock, an dem seitlich zwei Ketten hangen und ein schwarzes Shirt mit der Aufschrift: Barbie is a Slut.  
  
Ich streckte die Zunge hinaus und betrachtete mein grünleuchtetndes Zungenpiercing, das meine Mutter nach drei Monaten noch immer nicht bemerkt hatte. Ich habe zwei Piercings und auf dem linken Ohr 5 Ohringe und auf dem rechten 6 Ohrringe. Die Ohrringe und das Bauchnabelpiercing erlauben mir meine Eltern, doch ein Piercing im Gesicht oder in der Zunge hatten sie mir verboten. Doch solange sie das mit der Zunge nicht mitbekamen, war es mir egal. Ich hatte mir heute die Nägel schwarz lackierte und habe einen silbernen Drachen auf jedem Nagel. Obwohl ich ganz gut aussah, passt mir heute gar nichts. Seufzend drehte ich jetzt doch das Evanescencealbum ab und lief unruhig im Zimmer umher. Ich wusste gar nicht wieso ich mit meinem Freund Jack Schluss gemacht hatte, ich hatte ihn einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Er war nur ein Schönling mit der Intelligenz einer Fliege und das war mir einfach zu blöd geworden mit so einem Idioten rumzulaufen. Ich habe das alles hier satt. Ich wäre gerne eine Hexe, sowie meine Mum. Mein Dad war auch ein Zauberer, doch er lebte in Spanien als Auror und ich seh ihn so gut wie nie.  
  
Mein Bruder Jason und ich wussten nicht wieso, aber irgendwie waren wir keine Zauberer obwohl es alle in ihrer Familie waren. Wir bekamen keinen Brief von Hogwarts. Obwohl wir beide manchmal merkwürdige Dinge passieren ließen, hatten wir keinen Brief bekommen. Wir wurden dann auf eine Muggelschule geschickt. Ich kann mich jetzt noch genau daran erinnern wie ich begonnen hatte zu weinen als ich es erfuhr. Mittlerweile habe ich es akzeptiert. Es war heute der 1.September und es war 6 Uhr Morgens und nach den Erzählungen meiner Mutter fährt der Zug in 5 Stunden vom Bahnhof Kings Cross ab. Selbst meine bester Freundin Nicki, dessen Vater ein Muggel und die Mutter eine Hexe ist, war auf der Zaubererschule Es war alles einfach so Scheiße. Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und knuddelte meinen großen braunen Teddybären den ich von Jason zu meinem 10. Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Ich machte das Licht noch schnell aus und drehte mich zur Seite. Draußen war es noch dunkel und ich war die ganze Nacht wach gewesen. Meine Mutter würde erst um halb Acht aus dem Büro kommen, da sie wieder mal die Nacht durchgerabeitet hatte. Ich schloss die Augen und träumte davon wie es wäre jetzt im Zug zu sitzen und nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Es musst einfach toll sein. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Klopfen. Ich dachte es sei mein Bruder und rief "Ja?", doch das klopfen ging weiter und keiner trat ein. "Ist ja schon gut ich komme", sagte ich genervt und drehte das Licht wieder auf.  
  
Doch dann bemerkte ich es war nicht andere Tür das Geklopfe, sondern am Fenster. Es war eine Eule mit zwei Briefen. Ich öffnete schnell das Fenster und die Eule flatterte hinein. Überrascht sah ich sie an. Dann streckte die Eule ihr Bein aus und ich nahm ihr die Briefe ab. Als ich den Absender sah klappte mir der Mund auf und ich wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Erneut klingelte das Telefon doch ich achtete gar nicht darauf. Ich ging zur Tür und trat hinaus, ging ein paar Schritte und klopfte an die Tür meines Bruders. Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten trat ich ein. Christine schrie auf und zog die Decke über sich, da sie nackt war. Mein Bruder Jason hatte zum Glück noch seine Hose an.  
  
"Hey sag mal spinnst du?", fragte er wütend.  
  
"Kannst du rausgehen?", kreischte Christine, "Du störst uns."  
  
"Ach halt doch den Mund. Hey Jason ich kann nicht verstehen was du von der Nutte willst."  
  
Fassungslos starrte mich Christine an, doch sie sagte nichts, da sie wusste das sie mich nicht beleidigen konnte wenn Jason dabei war. Das würde er nicht erlauben. Stattdessen sah sie ihn an und wartete darauf das er etwas sagte.  
  
"Was willst du hier?", fragte er genervt.  
  
"Hey sag mal sie hat mich Nutte genannt!", sagte Christine, doch Jason achtete gar nicht mehr auf sie. Ich hatte die Briefe hochgehoben und als er das Siegel von Hogwarts sah, vergaß er ganz dass sie neben ihm lag.  
  
"Wann hast du die bekommen?", fragte er ruhig.  
  
"Gerade eben. Kommst du jetzt in mein Zimmer oder willst du das hier vor ihr besprechen?", fragte sie.  
  
"Ja ja ich komme schon", sagte er und stand auf.  
  
"Jason-"  
  
"Ich komme ja gleich", sagte er und hob sein Shirt, "Muss kurz mit meiner Schwester reden."  
  
Ich warf ihr noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ging mit Jason in mein Zimmer.  
  
"Öffne sie", sagte Jason und zog sein Shirt an.  
  
Wir setzten uns beide auf mein Bett und ich gab ihm seinen Brief. Zusammen öffneten wir die Briefe und begannen zu lesen. Es stand eine Menge Zeugs drinnen. Von wegen es sei vor Jahren ein Fehler unterlaufen und wir sollen uns um 11Uhr am Bahnhof Kings Cross einfinden. Unsere Schulsachen wurden bereits besorgt und unsere Eltern verständigt. Eine Entschuldigung lag dabei das uns das nicht früher mitgeteilt wurde und man würde uns alles andere auf Hogwarts erklären. Wir lasen uns alles zweimal stillschweigend durch und sahen uns dann fassungslos an.  
  
"Ich glaub das nicht", sagte ich entschieden und betrachtete das Siegel von Hogwarts.  
  
"Wir werden ja sehen ob Mum was davon weiß.", sagte Jason.  
  
Plötzlich kam Christine ins Zimmer doch Jason bemerkte sie gar nicht.  
  
"Hier riechts nach Nutten.", sagte ich angriffslustig.  
  
Sie sah mich entrüstet an.  
  
"Ach was redest du da", sagte er abwesend während er noch mal den Brief las, "Christine ist in meinem Zimmer."  
  
Christine und mir klappte der Mund auf, doch bei mir verwandelte sich das schnell zu einem grinsend und ich prustete los. Als Jason dann doch klar wurde was er gesagt hatte, sah er geschockt auf und wandte sich schnell der Tür zu.  
  
"Chritsine...so war das nicht gemeint", sagte er.  
  
"Du Arschloch", kreischte sie und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Er wollte schon aufstehen, doch ich hielt ihn lachend fest.  
  
"Das...das hat Zeit", keuchte ich lachend hervor, "Wir müssen uns um die Sache wegen Hogwarts kümmern. Muggel haben da jetzt sowieso keinen Platz."  
  
Unschlüssig sah er zu Tür, nickte jedoch dann. Fünf Minuten später hörten wir wie Christine das Haus verließ. Wir saßen nur stillschweigend da und starrten auf unsere Briefe. Irgendwie konnte ich es nicht glauben, es wäre einfach nur zu schön. Nein, ich will mir keine Hoffnungen machen. Das ist alles ein verdammt blöder Scherz. Ich stand auf, ging zu ihrer Tasche holte mein Zigarettenpackerl heraus und nahm zwei heraus. Ich kramte noch mein Feuerzeug hervor, zündete meine an und warf meinem Bruder die andere samt dem Feuerzug zu.  
  
"Danke. Die brauch ich jetzt. Wollte mir gerade eine holen", sagte und zündete seine an.  
  
Ich nahm einen tiefen Zug von der Zigarette.  
  
"Ist ja nichts neues das ich weiß was du denkst.", sagte ich und atmete aus. Und das stimmt wirklich. Mein Bruder und ich hatten immer schon die Gabe, zu wissen was der andere dachte oder gar das selbe zu denken. Jason lachte auf und nickte. Dann war wieder stille. Ich hatte schon fast fertig geraucht als er mich ansah und unsere Augen sich trafen. Ich wusste genau was er dachte. Was ist wenn es ja doch wahr ist? Was ist wenn wir heute noch nach Hogwarts fahren? Ich dämpfte gerade meine Zigarette aus als wir die Haustür aufgehen hörten.  
  
"Mum", sagte wir gleichzeitig, sprangen auf und rannten hinunter. Als wir in die Eingangshalle hineingeschlittert kamen, hang sie gerade ihre Jacke auf. Als sie uns sah strahlte sie uns an. Von meiner Mutter hatten wir unser gesamtes Aussehen geerbt. Sie hatte Schulterlanges dunkelbraunes Haar und die selben Augen wie Jason und ich.  
  
"Mum ist es wirklich wahr?", fragte ich atemlos. Sie nickte wild.  
  
"Jason, Lisa, darf ich euch bitten euch zu beeilen und eure Koffer zu packen. Ihr fahrt heute in ein paar Stunden nach Hogwarts."  
  
Ich fing an zu kreischen und rannte zu ihr und umarmte sie heftig.  
  
"Ich wusste doch immer das meine Kinder Zauberer sind", sagte meine Mutter lachend.  
  
"Aber wie kann das möglich sein, das wir nicht an unserem elften Geburtstag nach Hogwarts kamen?", fragte Jason stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Fehler des Ministeriums", sagte meine Mutter schlicht, "Ich hab heut im Büro den Brief bekommen und bin gleich zur zuständigen Abteilung gegangen. Sie hatten euch damals nicht als Zauberer registriert, diese Dummköpfe."  
  
"Und wie sollen wir das alles nachlernen?", fragte ich sie als ich sie losließ. "Dumbledore wird euch das alles noch erklären. Aber nun kommt. Packt eure Koffer. Dann geht's ab in die Winkelgasse eure Schulsachen besorgen.", sagte meine Mum und scheuchte uns die Treppe in unsere Zimmer hoch.  
  
Ich war so aufgeregt, das ich mir richtig bescheuert vorkam. In Rekordzeit hatte ich mein Zimmer halb lehr geräumt und alles in meinen Koffer gestopft. Noch zum Schloss fiel mir ein das ich meine Zigaretten vergessen hatte. Also, noch mal den Koffer auf, zwei Zigarettenstangen dazustopfen, noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten die mir jetzt noch eingefallen sind und wieder zu. Ich versuchte ihn zu heben, schaffte es aber nur bis zu Tür. Ich hörte gerade Jason seinen Koffer hinuntertragen.  
  
"Jason, komm und hilf mir mal", rief ich durch die offene Tür. Kurz danach kam er in mein Zimmer und sah es mit halbgeöffnetem Mund an.  
  
"Sag mal, du hats doch nicht alles hier in den Koffer gestopft", sagte er. Er hob meinen Koffer und ließ ihn jedoch gleich wieder sinken.  
  
"Lisa, das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein", sagte er und sah mich mit einem Blick an als wär ich durchgeschnappt.  
  
Ich lachte und nickte. Seufzend und kopfschüttelnd hob er ihn erneut und trug ihn hinunter.  
  
"Kinder das hätte ich doch machen können", sagte ihre Mutter und wedelte mit dem Zauberstab vor ihnen herum als sie im Wohnzimmer ankamen, "Kommt jetzt."  
  
Sie holte vom Kaminsims eine Schüssel mit Flohpulver und ließ mich eine Handvoll davon nehmen.  
  
"Du zuerst Schatz", sagte sie und ich trat in den Kamin.  
  
"Winkelgasse", sagte ich laut und deutlich und schon begann sich alles um mich zu drehen.  
  
Als ich angekommen war, kam ich kurz ins schwanken. Als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte, war auch schon Jason angekommen und kurz darauf meine Mum. Sie reichte jedem von uns einen Beutel voll Galleonen.  
  
"Also los. Ihr habt eure Einkaufslisten und kauft euch nun alles was ihr braucht. Wir treffen uns um 10 Uhr wieder hier im tropfendem Kessel.", sagte sie.  
  
Wir nickten und gingen dann in die Winkelgasse. Dort trennten wir uns und besorgten alles was auf der Liste stand. Nach einer Stunde hatte ich mein ganzes Zeug. Es war halb zehn und ich hatte noch Geld. Also hatte ich noch genug Zeit, mir ein Tier aus der Tierhandlung. Ich wusste noch nicht welches Tier ich haben wollte, aber ich fand es schnell. Eine der schönsten Eulen die ich je gesehen hatte, flatterte auf meine Schulter. Es war eine schwarze Eule mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und so was hatte ich vorher noch nie gesehen. Sie war vollkommen schwarz nur die das ende der Federn auf ihren Flügeln war silbern. Ich konnt nicht anders als sie zu kaufen. Also als ich dann im topfendem Kessel ankam, war Jason schon da. Er hatte sich auch eine Eule gekauft und dreimal dürft ihr raten was für eine. Es war genau dieselbe wie meine nur wo meine silberne Federn hatte, waren ihre golden.  
  
"Verdammt Jason. Ich dachte meine wär ein Einzelstück", sagte ich grinsend.  
  
"Das dacht ich auch", sagte er selbst grinsend.  
  
"Nun kommt. Wir haben keine Zeit", sagte meine Mum und wir reisten schnell zurück. Wir verfrachteten schnell alles in unseren schwarzen a ?q=Mercedes&v=55"Mercedes/a und fuhren zum Bahnhof. Als wir ankamen war es zwanzig vor elf. Wir schnappten uns schnell zwei Gepäckwägen und meine Mum zeigte uns den weg zum Gleis 9 3/4. Als wir durch die Mauer fielen, sah man sofort die wunderschöne Lok: Den Hogwarts Express. Der Zug pfiff nun schon das er gleich abfährt. Meine Mutter umarmte uns schnell, wobei sie uns fast erstickte, drückte uns einen Kuss auf die Wange und scheuchte uns in den Zügen. Wir winkten ihr noch bis der Zug um die Ecke gefahren war. Dann atmeten wir beide mal tief durch und sahen uns an. Ich musste lächeln.  
  
Ich wusste was er dachte und diesmal wars es auch nicht wirklich schwer das zu erraten.  
  
"Wir fahren tatsächlich nach Hogwarts", sagte ich zufrieden.  
  
Sooo, das ich einmal das erste Chap. Ich habe in die Story manche Sachen aus meinem eigenen Leben eingebaut.  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und es gibt auch bald mehr.  
  
Büdde Büdde Reviewts mir!  
  
LG,  
  
Elisabeth Courtney  
  
xxx 


	2. Willkommen auf Hogwarts

Ich sah den langen Gang entlang. Es hatten mittlerweile so gut wie alle einen Sitzplatz bekommen und man hörte aus den Kabinen das Geschnattere der Schüler. "Gehen wir halt mal", sagte Jason und begann den Gang entlang zu gehen. Bei einem wagon wo 5 Jungen darin saßen blieb er stehen.

"Da ist aber nur ein Platz", sagte er.

"Macht nix", sagte ich und lächelte, "ich wird schon was finden. Geh du nur hinein. Doch ich mag sie auch kennenlernen. Wer gut wenn ich hier ein paar Leute kenne."

Er nickte und öffnete die Tür.

"Hey Jungs", sagte er, "Darf ich mich zu euch setzten.

"Natürlich", sagte ein schwarzhaariger Junge einlanden.

"Wer bist du?", fragte ein rothaarieger überrascht, "Hab dich noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen!"

"Oh wir sind neu", sagte Jason und erzählte ihnen eine Kurzfassung von den Geschehnissen.

"Ist ja geil", sage ein anderer Jungs, "Das heißt du bist 16 und kommst erst 16 auf Hogwarts."

"Was meinst du mit wir?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge Jason. "Meine Schwester und mich", sagte er und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit sie mich sehen konnten.

Ihnen klappte allen 5 der Mund auf und ich musste schmunzeln. "Hi", sagte ich und hob kurz die Hand, "Ich bin Lisa Thompson und das ist mein Zwillingsbruder Jason."

"Zwillinge, ist ja cool", meinte ein eher rundlicher Junge.

"Nicht noch mehr Zwillinge", sagte der rothaarige und die anderen Jungs lachten.

"Das ist Seamus Finnigen, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas und Ron Wesley", stellte der schwarzhaarige Jungs alle nacheinander vor, "Und ich bin Harry. Harry Potter."

Auf das war ich jetzt überhaupt nicht gefasst. Ich starrte ihn nur verdutzt an und mein Bruder hatte den Mund weit aufgerissen. Die anderen lachten nur. Harry strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn und zeigte mir die Narbe. Sie war tatsächlich ein Blitz. ER, Harry Potter, hatte letztes Jahr Du- weißt- schon- wen entgültig getötet. Er hatte die Welt befreit und er saß vor ihr. Als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte lächelte ich ihn süß an und er ging darauf ein. Er sah ja doch ganz nett aus.

"Weasley hast du vorhin gesagt, Harry?", fragte dann Jason.

"Ja", sagte Ron nickend.

"Hey wir kenn deine Eltern", sagte ich und riss mich von diesen wundervollen grünen Augen los, "Die waren mal bei uns zum Essen. Die sind echt voll lieb."

Ron lächelte mich an und auch er war wirklich gut gebaut. [I]Mann, wenn die hier alle so aussehen wird es ja echt geil auf Hogwarts. [/I]"Na gut Leute ich geh mir mal nen Platz suchen.", sagte ich und winkte ihnen, "Ich mag hier nicht die ganze Zeit rumstehen."

"Du kannst ruhig auf meinem Schoß sitzen", sagte Harry grinsend.

"Ist ja süß", sagte ich in einem Ton über die die anderen lachen mussten, "Aber ich bin relativ müde. Ich möchte auch schlafen können. Wir sehen uns"

"Bis später", riefen die anderen und ich ging hinaus. Am Ende des Ganges hörte ich ein paar Mädchen und ich wollte eigentlich zu denen, doch mein Koffer war nun so schwer, das ich ihn nur ein paar Türen weiterschaffte. Dort sah ich einen blonden Jungen zusammen mit zwei Schränken von Typen im Wagon sitzen und nachdenklich aus dem Fenster sehen. Ich schob die Wagontür auf und der Junge sah mich an. Seine Augen waren der Hammer. Nach diesen wundervollen grünen Augen von Harry hätte ich mir das nicht mehr erwartet. Die schönsten Blautöne spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder. Er betrachtete mich interessiert.

"Ja?", fragte er nur.

"Hi ich bin Lisa Thompson", sagte ich gelassen und die beiden Schränke auf der anderen Seite von dem blonden Jungen sahen mich verdutzt an, "Es gibt keinen Platz mehr im Zug. Kann ich mich zu euch setzen?"

"In welches Haus gehst du?", fragte der blonde Junge stirnrunzelnd, "Hab dich noch nie gesehen. Du wärst mir aufgefallen."

"In gar keines", sagte ich und erzählte ihnen in wenigen Sekunden was Vorgefallen war. Im schnell reden war ich schon immer gut. Die zwei Typen schienen nicht ganz mitgekommen zu sein doch der blonde nickte.

"Setz dich", sagte er und weiß einen der beiden Typen aufstehen um mich ans Fenster zu lassen.

"Danke", sagte ich lächelnd und setzt mich gegenüber von ihm.

"Ich bin Draco Malfoy", sagte er ruhig und beobachtete meine Reaktion.

Mir drehte sich der Magen um. Malfoy. Ich verabscheute seinen Vater. Als ich mal im Ministerium auf meine Mum wartete, kam der Typ her und machte mich voll blöd an. Aber zum Glück war der jetzt soweiso in Askaban da er ein Todesser war. Aber Draco konnte nicht so sein wie er. Er machte jedenfalls nicht den Eindruck als wär er so. Ich sah an seinem Umhang entlang und sah sofort das silberne Slytherinzeichen.

"Bist du in der 6.Klasse?", fragte ich ihn.

"Ja und du? Wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte er und musterte mich noch immer genau.

"Ich bin 16 und komme jetzt in die 6.Klasse", sagte ich.

"Das sind Crabbe und Goyle", sagte er und zeigte auf sie. Ich lächelte sie an und die beiden wurden puterrot. Draco lachte kurz auf und wandte sich von ihnen ab.

Es folgte ein kurzes schweigen, doch dann fragte ich ihn was mich schon die ganze Zeit interessierte.

"Wieso meintest du vorhin ich wäre dir schon längstaufgefallen?", fragte ich und er sah mich noch mal nachdenklich an bevor er antwortete.

"Wegen deinen Augen", sagte er ruhig.

[I]Da redet genau der richtige. Hat der schon mal in den Spiegel gesehen?[/I]

[I][/I]

"Und überhaupt", sagte er und lehnte sich weiter zurück, "Es gitb nicht viele Mädchen wie dich auf Hogwarts."

"Nicht viele wie mich?", fragte ich verblüfft.

"Alles nur schnatternde Gören die mir hinterherlaufen. Kann ganz schön nerven.", sagte er.

[I]Hallooo...Einbidlung ist auch ne Bidlung.[/I]

[I][/I]

"Aber du scheinst anders zu sein", sagte er, "Du hast es nicht nötig jemandem hinterher zurennen."

Ich sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Plötzlich kamen ein paar Jungs hineingestürmt.

"Hey Draco da bist haben dich schon überall-...Hallo...wer bist du=", fragte er als er mich sah.

Ein anderer Junge steckte den Kopf durch die Tür.

"Ein heißes Teil", sagte er, "Wo hast du denn die aufgegabelt."

"Ach fick dich doch", sagte ich und zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger.

"Miau", machte er eine angrifflustige Katze nach, "Auf den Mund gefallen ist sie nicht."

"Und wer bist du nun?", fragte ein andere Junge.

"Lisa Thompson", sagte ich.

"Freut ich", sagte der erste junge grinsend und wandte sich dann Draco zu, "Du wir müssen dir was zeigen aber-", er warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu, "Nichts für Ladies."

"Tja, dann zeigst mir später", sagte Draco genervt.

"Nein, nein", sagte ich und erhob mich. Schon gut. War nett euch kennen gelernt zu haben. Bye."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ ich den Abteil mit meinem Koffer. Wenige Meter weiter fand ich ein fast leeres Abteil, wo nur ein Mädchen darin saß, das in ihr Buch vertieft war. Ich klopfte an und schob die Tür zur Seite.

"Hi ich bin Lisa Thompson...ähm würde es dich stören wenn ich mich zu dir setze?", fragte ich etwas unsicher doch sie lächelte mich lieb an

"Natürlich nicht. Setz dich doch", sagte sie, "Ich bin Hermine Granger. Ich weiß wer du bist. Ron und Harry kamen vorhin zu mir und haben es mir erzählt. Die beiden sind völlig begeistert von dir und deinem Bruder."

"Cool", meinte ich lächelnd, "Wieso sitzt du hier alleine?"

"Oo ich könnte mich ruhig zu den Jungs oder zu den Mäddls weiter unten am Gang setzen aber ich wollt in Ruhe das Buch lesen."

"Na dann will ich dich nicht stören", sagte ich lächelnd, "Ich bin sowieso müde."

Ich gähnte herzhaft und sie musste lachen.

"Ich weck dich dann wenn der Essenswagen kommt", sagte sie, doch das schien nicht nötig zu sein. Gerade kam eine freundlich dreinblickende Frau mit einem Wagen voller Süßigkeiten nd öffnete die Wagontür.

"Etwas Süßes meine Lieben", fragte sie.

Als Hermine und ich den halben Wagen gekauft hatten, warfen wir alles auf die freien Plätze und begannen genüsslich zu essen.

"Ich kann ganz schön viel essen", sagte ich und biss von meinem Schokofrosch ab.

"Nicht so viel wie ich", sagte Hermine grinsend.

"Das seh ich als Herausforderung.", sagte ich nun ebenfalls grinsend.

Und so begann es. Wir futterten und eine Stunde lang durch all die Sachen die wir gekauft hatten und es schien tatsächlich so als würde sie so viel wie ich essen können. Wir stopften uns beide noch den letzten Bissen von unserem Schokofrosch in den Mund und ließen und erschöpft und bis zum Rand voll auf die Sitzbank fallen. Ich sah zu ihr hinüber auf die andere Seite.

"Nicht schlecht", sagte ich.

"Danke. Kann ich nur zurückgeben.", sagte sie lächelnd.

Danach schlossen wir beide die Augen und lauschten dem ruhigen Rhythmus des Zuges. Irgendwann glaub ich sind wir dann eingeschlafen, denn als ich die Augen aufschlug war es draußen schon fast dunkel.

"Hermine", sagte ich halb gähnend.

"Hermine", wiederholte ich mich etwas lauter.

"Hmm", oder so was ähnliches gab sie von sich. Jedenfalls brachte es mcih zum lachen und dadurch wachte sie dann endlich auf.

"Oh", sagte sie als sie sah wie der Himmel langsam immer dunkler wurde, "Wir müssen uns unsere Umhänge anziehen."

Ich nickte und wir zogen beide unsere schwarzen Umhänge an. Auf ihrem war das Gryffindorzeichen abgebildet.

"Ich hoffe auch dort hinzukommen", sagte ich und zeigte auf ihr Zeichen, "Weil meine gesamte Familie dort war."

"Wenn du es dir ganz fest wünscht, dann kommst du auch dorthin", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

"Aber der sprechende Hut-"

"Verteilt uns nach unserem Charakter ,ja, aber er beurteilt auch nach unseren Entscheidungen."

Ich nickte nur.

Als wir dann endlich ankamen, verließen mit all den anderen Schülern dne Zug und draußen fand ich Jason bei den Jungs wieder.

"Hey Lisa", sagte er strahlend, "Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"

Die anderen lachten.

"Ihr habt doch das ganze Zeug von dem die Packungen am Boden gelegen sind, doch nicht alleine gefuttert", meinte Ron und er und die Jungs grinsten ungläubig.

"Doch haben wir", sagte Hermine schulterzuckend.

Das grinsen wich mit einem Mal von ihren Gesichter und sie sah sie verdutzt an, doch Jason fasste sich gleich.

"Ihr kennt meine Schwester nicht. Die futtert ohne Ende", sagte er und ich grinste ihn an."

Die anderen lachten. In zwei Kutschen verteilt machten wir uns auf den Weg ins Schloss. Ich war einfach nur überwältig von der Schönheit von Hogwarts. Es war einfach nur unglaublich. Als wir in der großen Halle einkamen, winkte eine Frau mit einem strengen Blick Jason und mich zu sich herüber und erklärte und wir müssen warten bis die Auswahl sei und würden dann als erste auf die Häuser verteilt werden. Wir nickten nru und stellten uns ungeduldig neben die Halle. Als sie zurückkam, lächelte sie uns an und meinte wir könenn nun kommen. Als wir die Halle betraten, spürte ich förmlich die Blicke aller Schüler und Lehrer auf uns. Manche standen auf um uns besser sehen zu können als wir an ihnen vorbeigingen. Vorne angekommen sahen wir vor uns den sprechenden Hut auf dem dreibeinigen Stuhl.

"Miss Thompson", sagte Prof. Mac Gonnagal, die Frau mit dem strengen Blick, "Setzen sie ihn bitte zuerst auf."

Ich nickte nur, sah noch mal Jason an, der mich aufmunternd ansah und setzte den Hut auf.Er rutschte mir über das Gesicht, so das nur mein Mund frei war.

[I]Hmmmm...äüßerst schwierig[/I], hörte ich eine piepsige Stimme sagen, [I]Du hast alles was drei der vier Gründer von Hogwarts so an sich schätzten. Du hast Ehrgeiz, sehr viel sogar, und auch was im Köpfchen, oh ja und du hast Mut ja sehr viel sogar. Doch alles gleicht sich aus...sehr schwierig Hufflepuff kann ich ausschließen. Zuviele Eigenschaften der anderen Häsuer.Das alles in einer Person zu finden ist wirklich selten...ja hatte ich sogar noch nie [/I](Das selbe wird er gleich noch mal bei Jason erleben, dachte ich)[I].[/I]

[I] Dir sind deine Familie und Freunde unglaublich wichtig...also was würdest du hinwollen? Du passt zu allen drei Häsuern. Die Wahl liegt bei dir. [/I]

[I][/I]

Ich dachte ganz fest an Gryffindor und kniff sogar die Augen zusammen.

[I]Nun denn, so sei es: [/I]GRYFFINDOR

Der Tisch ganz rechts fing laut an zu klatschen und zu Jubel. Ich riss den Hut von meinem Kopf, gab ihm meinen Bruder und ging zufrieden zum Gryffindortisch und setzte mich zu Hermine und den anderen. "Der Hut hat ja richtig lang gebraucht", sagte Hermine. Doch bei Jsaon brauchte er dann genau so lang und es war keine Überraschung für mich als er laut GRYFFINDOR rief und Jason zu uns gerannt kam.

"So Leute", sagte Harry, "Willkommen auf Hogwarts."

So dala, Ich weiß es ist noch nix tolles. Aber es mustse ja erst einmal alles erklärt werden. Ihr wisst doch: Jede Story hat einen Anfang

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und ihr REVIEWT mir ganz brav!!!

Ganz dickes Bussal

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	3. Wissen

Nach dem Essen hatten wurden Jason und ich von der Mac Gonnagal zu sich gerufen. Sie führte uns hoch in Dumbledore' s Büro und wir sollten dort warten bis er kam. Ich war vollkommen begeistert von seinem Büro. Ich ging herum und sah mir die ganzen Geräte an.  
Als ich ein sehr heikel aussehendes Ding in die Hände nahm, zerbrach es in zwei Teile.  
"Verdammte Scheiße", sagte ich geschockt und stellte es schnell wieder hin.  
  
"Nicht so schlimm Lisa", meinte eine freundliche Stimme.  
  
Sie drehte sich schnell um. Es war Dumbledore der gesprochen hatte. Er war gerade hineingekommen und trug zwei Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit mit sich.  
  
"Das wollte ich nicht Sir", sagte ich im entschuldigendem Ton.  
  
"Das macht nichts. Ich habe noch mindestens fünf von diesen Dingern. Und außerdem war es schon äußerst alt und ich bin mir nicht mal sicher ob es noch funktioniert hat", sagte er und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen.  
  
"Setzt euch bitte", wies er Jason und mich an.  
  
Wir setzten uns hin und Jason warf mir einen 'wardochwiedermaltypisch' Blick zu.  
  
'Was denn? Er hat gesagt es wäre nicht schlimm', dachte ich mir und sah ihn genervt an.  
  
'Aber das macht nicht grad den besten Eindruck oder?', hörte ich Jason' s Stimme in meinem Kopf sagen.  
  
'Ist doch meine Sache', dachte ich genervt und drehte mich von ihm weg und sah Dumbledore an.  
  
Der sah mich lächelnd und äußerst belustigt an. Was hatte der denn?  
  
"Lustig sich so zu unterhalten oder?", sagte er und ich sah ihn verdutzt an.  
  
"Woher wissen Sie das Jason und ich-"  
  
"Oh ich weiß mehr über euch als ihr euch wahrscheinlich denkt und euch auch lieb ist", sagte Dumbledore und Jason und ich sahen uns fragen an.  
  
'Woher will er denn was von uns wissen?', hörte ich Jason' s Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
'Ich hab keine Ahnung', dachte ich.  
  
Ich sah wieder zu Dumbledore und der lächelte nun noch breiter.  
  
"Gut, wir lassen das fürs erste lieber sein", sagte ich und lehnte mich zurück. Vielleicht wusste er nicht nur das gegenseitig Gedanken austauschen konnten, vielleicht konnte er sie sogar selber hören, also war es wohl besser damit aufzuhören.  
  
"So also wir ihr sicher bemerkt habt, seit ihr relativ spät auf Hogwarts erschienen. Was hat man euch gesagt warum ihr erst jetzt auf die Schule kommt?", sagte Dumbledore.  
"Fehler des Ministeriums oder so was", sagte Jason stirnrunzelnd.  
  
Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich und legte seine Fingerkuppen zusammen.  
  
"Wieso hat es etwa einen anderen Grund gegeben?", fragte ich und er sah mich erst ziemlich lange an bevor er antwortete.  
  
"Es stimmt schon das es ein Fehler des Ministeriums war aber mehr dazu werdet ihr später einmal erfahren. Was ihr hier vor euch seht ist ein höchst schwieriger und gefährlicher Zaubertrank, wenn er in die falschen Hände gerät. Man kann sich damit unendliches Wissen geben, aber wir haben uns darauf beschränkt euch nur so viel Wissen in den Schrank zu geben, wie viel ihr für Hogwarts braucht."  
  
"Heißt das hier drin ist das Wissen der ersten fünf Schuljahre?", fragte Jason verdutzt und zeigte auf die Becher.  
  
Dumbledore nickte.  
  
"Nicht mehr und nicht weniger", sagte er, "Ihr müsst das alles in einem durchtrinken. Keine Angst. Ihr werdet euch danach etwas schwindelig und vor allem müde fühlen, denn mit so viel Wissen spielt man nicht. Es ist harte Arbeit für den Körper das zu verdauen. Ich würde euch bitten, nachdem ihr den Trank getrunken habt euch schlafen zu legen. Morgen früh habt ihr dann das notwendige Wissen.  
  
Jason und ich nahmen jeweils einen Becher in die Hand. Ich betrachtete kritisch die schwarze Flüssigkeit aus der silberner Dampf kam.  
  
'Auf drei', hörte ich Jason' s Stimme in meinem Kopf, '3- 2- 1'  
  
Und zusammen begannen wir zu trinken und schütteten es in einem weg. Das Gebräu schmeckte unglaublich sauer und angewidert knallte ich den Becher auf den Tisch. Jason ließ seinen einfach fallen.  
  
"Gute Nacht wünsch ich euch beiden. Prof. Mac Gonnagal wird euch zu eurem Gemeinschaftsraum bringen. Euer Passwort ist 'Blütenpracht'.  
  
"Gute Nacht", würgten wir beide noch hervor bevor wir aus dem Büro traten. Beim Wasserspeier erwartete uns Mac Gonnagal und brachte uns zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich hoffte mir den Weg gemerkt zu haben, denn ich sah seitdem ich das widerliche Ding da getrunken hatte nur noch verschwommen. Im Gemeinschaftrsaum trennten wir beide uns und ich ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Ich war mit Hermine und zwei andere Mädchen deren Namen ich nicht wusste im Zimmer. Die drei schliefen schon und so machte ich mich leise ans auspacken, bevor ich mich umzog, mir das Gesicht wusch und Zähne putzte und mich schlafen legte. Ich löschte das Licht mit meinem Zauberstab und wusste gar nicht wie ich das hingekriegt hatte. Mein Körper fühlte sich unglaublich schwer an. Was hatte Dumbledore damit andeuten wollen, das sie später einmal erfahren würden warum sie so spät auf Hogwarts kamen? Doch mir blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit über etwas nachzudenken, denn ich schlief auf der Stelle ein.  
  
So, Ich weiß Chap ist nichts besonderes aber ich musste ja mal die Sache klären, damit sich die beiden da auch in Hogwarts auskennen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr Reviewt mir brav, dann gibt's auch gleich mehr.  
LG  
Elisabeth Courtney  
xxx


	4. Verlockende Dunkelheit

Die nächsten paar Monate in Hogwarts waren einfach wundervoll. Harry, Ron, Hermine und ich wurden echt gute Freunde und ich sah ein das ich einfach nichts mit den beiden anfangen konnte, da ich sie einfach zu lieb hatte. Nicht das ich nicht oft genug die Möglichkeit dazuhatte, doch ich konnte einfach nicht.  
Ich liebte einfach Hogwarts. Nach dem Abend wo mir Dumbeldore den Trank gegeben hatte, fühlte ich mich einfach wie zu Hause in Hogwarts. Es war nicht mehr ungewohnt gewesen. Alles als würde ich es schon jahrelang kennen. Ich bin auch gleich beim Unterricht mitgekommen. Jason erging es nicht anders. Doch was der für ne Wirkung auf die Mäddls hier in Hogwarts hatte. Wie die Hühner rannten die ihm hinterher und ihm gefiel das auch ziemlich gut.  
Er wurde neuer Hüter im Gryffindorteam da Ron zurückgetreten ist und keine Lust mehr hatte darauf. Anfang Januar hatte dann Gryffindor ihr erstes Spiel gegen Hufflepuff und wir hatten zum Glück gewonnen. Doch Harry einfach war einfach als Sucher unübertreffbar. Jason war auch kein schlechter Hüter, das wusste ich von früher als wir hinter dem Haus immer gespielt hatten. Doch viele meiner Bälle hatte er früher auch durchgehen lassen.  
  
Ich hatte inzwischen hier auf Hogwarts, auch meinen Spaß gehabt. Ich hatte schon die hälfte der Burschen auf Hogwarts "probiert", doch keiner gefiel mir wirklich. Sie waren alle  
so ... gleich.  
Es fehlte ihnen allen der gewisse Kick.  
  
Mittlerweile war es Anfang Februar und der Schnee auf den Ländereien war geschmolzen und es fing an warm zu werden...  
  
Scheiße. Ich musste noch so nen bescheuerten Aufsatz für Snape schreiben, doch Madam Pinns warf mich da schon neun Uhr vorbeiwar aus der Bibliothek hinaus. Und im Gemeinschaftsraum würde ich den sicher nicht schrieben, da ich da bestimmt lieber mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt wäre. Naja, dann müsste ich wohl morgen meine Mittagspause dafür opfern. Ich war gerade dabei alles in meine Tasche die seitlich von meiner linken Schulter hing einzupacken, als ich um die Ecke ging und hart mit Jemanden zusammenstieß. I Ich kippte regelrecht nach hinten um und die Person geradewegs auf mich. Na toll, da lag ich nun auf dem kalten und harten Boden von Hogwarts, mit schmerzendem Hinterkopf und irgendeinem Idioten der nicht aufpassen konnte.  
Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal um die Person erkennen zu könen. Natürlcih, wer konnte es denn sonst sein bei meinem Glück- Malfoy.  
  
Ich hatte seit der Zugfahrt nicht mehr mit ihm geredet doch ich hatte so manche Geschichte über ihn gehört und besonders bei den Gryffindors hatte er nicht gerade den besten Ruf.  
  
Ich wollte ihn geradewegs angiften, doch als ich in seine Augen sah, vergaß ich was ich sagen wollte. Ich vergaß das ich hier mitten am Boden mit einem Slytherin lag. Ich vergaß das jemand plötzlich vorbeikommen könnte und sich etwas denken konnte. Es war alles egal. Seine tiefblauen Augen waren einfach unglaublich. So still und friedlich. Wie das Meer.  
Er kam meinem Gesicht immer näher und ich sagte nichts. Ich konnte mich gar nicht bewegen. Ich spürte seinen kalten Atem. Dann spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Sie waren kalt aber weich. Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir da lagen, doch es war auch egal. Langsam glitt seine Hand zu meiner Hüfte und er fuhr mir unter mein Shirt. Ich merkte wie ich eine Gänsehaut bekam.  
Plötzlich hörte ich ein Fauchen hinter mir. Er blickte kurz auf, sah mich dann noch kurz an und stand auf. Ich war vollkommen überrascht und verwirrt. Er half mir auf, drückte mir meine Tasche in die Hand und ging dann.  
Ich stand noch eine Minunten regungslos da, bis ich Filchs Stimme den Gang weiter unten hörte. Ich begann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu rennen und blieb erst 10Minuten später vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum stehen. Ich drehte mich noch mal um und blickte den dunklen Gang entlang. Was war denn das gerade eben für ne Aktion gewesen? Kopfschüttelnd murmelte ich das Passwort, sagte im Gemeinschaftsraum den anderen ich sei müde und verschwand in meinen Schlafsaal.  
Ich legte mich ohne mich auszuziehen in mein Bett und löschte das Licht wie immer durch den Zauberstab. Ich dachte noch lange über Malfoy nach und konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Ich hörte wie Hermine, Lavender und Parvati nach und nach ins Zimmer kamen und sich selber schlafen legten.  
  
Als ich mir sicher war das alle schliefen, stand ich auf, schnappte mir meinen Zauberstab und ging aus dem Turm hinaus. Ich wusste nicht wieso, doch ich wollte woanders hin. Ein anderer Ort zog mich wie magisch an. Ich spürte Sehnsucht nach der kalten Dunkelheit. Was war bloß mit mir los? Seit wann dachte ich so was? Zum Glück war Jason nicht da sonst würde er mich für verrückt halten so was zu denken.  
  
Plötzlich hielt ich inne und sah mich verwirrt um. Ich wusste gar nicht wohin ich gelaufen war, doch ich spürte es. Die eisige Kälte die mich umschloss, die einzelnen Fackeln die brannten und nur wenig Licht spendeten, die alten Mauern die mich umschlossen, das alles hatte ich sonst immer gehasst, doch jetzt? Ich wusste es selbst nicht. Ich fühlte nichts im Moment.  
  
"Komisches Gefühl, was?", hörte ich dann eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Draco Malfoy stand dort lässig gegen die Wand gelehnt.  
  
"Was hast du mit mir gemacht?", flüsterte ich kraftlos.  
  
"Nichts", meinte er nur und musterte mich genau, "Außer dir nen kleinen Schubser in die richtige Richtung gegeben. Den Rest hast du selber gemacht. Oder hab ich dich etwa in die Kerker geführt?"  
  
"Wieso bist du gekommen?", fragte er weiter und ging nun zu mir. Er begann mich zu umrunden. Ich wollte ihn immer in meinen Blickfeld haben, doch das ging schwer, da sich meine Beine einfach nicht bewegen wollte. Sie fühlten sie wie Blei an.  
  
"Ich-...Ich hab keine Ahnung", sagte ich verwirrt.  
  
"Ich kann' s dir sagen", sagte er und ich sah ihn misstrauisch an, "Du hattest Sehnsucht."  
  
"Nach dir?", wollte ich ihn verächtlich fragen, doch ich brachte kein Wort heraus.  
  
"Nach der Dunkelheit", beantwortete er meine Frage.  
  
Er stand nun direkt hinter mir und ich spürte wieder seinen kalten Atem. Er strich mein Haar von meinem Hals und küsste mich sanft. Ich schloss nur die Augen und wünschte mir endlich losrennen zu können.  
  
Dann- wie auf Kommando spürte ich meinen Beine wieder und ich rannte los. Ich wusste nicht wohin, doch nur einfach weg von diesem Typen der genau das aussprach vor dem ich Angst hatte es mir selbst einzugestehen. Ich sah ein offenes Klassenzimmer und rannte schnell hinein. Der Raum wurde nur durch eine einzige Fackel erleuchtet, doch das war mir egal. Ich war weg von ihm...Ihm und der Wahrheit. Was hat er bloß mit mir angestellt? Seit wann kam ich freiwillig in die Kerker. Seit wann genoss ich diese Kälte?  
  
"Ich dachte ihr Gryffindor' s wärt mutig?", flüsterte dann eine Stimme direkt hinter mir. Ich hätte am liebsten angefangen laut zu schreien, doch ich riss mich zusammen und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
"Mutig ja- aber nicht dumm", sagte ich kühl.  
  
"Du nennst es dumm wenn man sich der Wahrheit stellt?", fragte er und ich spürte wieder seine Hände auf meinen Hüften, doch diesmal etwas fester.  
  
"Welcher Wahrheit?", fragte ich verächtlich.  
  
"Du weißt genau wovon ich rede", sagte er und ich spürte seinen Körper direkt hinter mir.  
  
"Du fühlst dich angezogen von der Dunkelheit...wie von Magie", sagte er und begann wieder meinen Hals zu küssen.  
  
Ich brauchte etwas Zeit bis ich meine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.  
  
"Was hast du mit mir gemacht", flüsterte ich verzweifelt und ich spürte wie eine Träne meine Wange hinunterlief.  
  
"Das habe ich dir vorhin schon gesagt", meinte er nur und drehte mich nun um. Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Obwohl es so dunkel war, konnte ich sie trotzdem genau erkennen.  
  
Er beugte sich zu mir runter und küsste mich. Dann hob er mich hoch und trug mich zu einem der Tische. Er zog mein Shirt aus.  
  
"Hör sofort auf", flüsterte ich und wollte die Angst in meiner stimme unterdrücken doch es ging nicht. Ich spürte wie ich mich hier in dieser erdrückenden Stille und Dunkelheit immer wohler fühlte und der eine Teil in meinem Körper der sich noch dagegen wehrte, immer schwächer wurde......

So dala, Danke für die Reviews!!! keksrüberschieb

Ich habe die Story schon weitgehend geschrieben und werde immer wen ich reviews bekomme auch schon das nächste Chapter online stellen. Da ich morgen für 3 Wochen in den Urlaub fahre, wird es derweil leider keine weiter Chapter geben aber danach bestimmt. Ich habe mir schon überlegt ob ich einfach alles was ich geschrieben habe online stellen soll und wenn ich zurückkomme einfach dann weiterschreiben,aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das mache...

Auf jeden Fall setz ich jetzt gleich ein Chapter hintendran.

Wer aber nun abspolut keine Lust hat zu warten, kann sie auf fanfiktion.de weiterlesen. Dort hab ich sie unter dem selben Namen(logisch) und bin auch unter Elisabeth Courtney angemeldet.

Dickes Bussal an euch alle und ich hoffe ihr lest brav weiter;-)

LG

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	5. Es war ein Fehler

"Hey Lisa...hörst du mir überhaupt nicht zu?", hörte ich eine Stimme gegenüber von mir.  
  
"Hmm bitte was?", fragte ich und blickte von meinem auf.  
  
"Also nicht", sagte er grinsend, "Ich hab gesagt wir müssen zum Unterricht. Komm die anderen sind schon gegangen."  
Ich nickte abwesen und stand gemeinsam mit ihm auf. In der Eingangshalle wurden wir- besser gesagt Jason- von einer Gruppe Mädchen aus Hufflepuff abgefangen.  
  
"Hey Jason", fragte eine und spielte mit ihren Haaren herum. Ich atmete verächtlich aus.  
  
"Was machst du denn heute Abend?", fragte sie und versuchte ihn verführerisch anzuschauen.  
  
'Sag was', hörte ich Jason seine Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
"Er hat heut ein Date mit Lavender Brown", sagte ich kalt, "Könnt ziemlich spät werden. Wieso was wolltest du denn?"  
  
Das Mädchen sah mich verdutzt an.  
  
"Ich wollte nur"-  
  
"Du wolltest schauen ob er was mit dir anfängt? Tut mir Leid. Du bist unter seinem Niveau. Hat er mir gestern noch gesagt, aber er hat sich nicht getraut es dir selber zu sagen. Schönen Tag noch.", sagte ich nahm Jason beim Arm und ging mit ihm die Treppe zum Geschichtssaal hoch.  
  
"Autsch...das war hart", meinte er uns sah mich verwundert an.  
  
"Das war ehrlich...Du willst doch nichts von dieser Kuh?", fragte ich misstrauisch.  
  
"Nein", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Gut", meinte ich nur.  
  
Natürlich kamen wir zu spät zum Unterricht, doch Prof. Binns sagte nichts und wir setzten uns zusammen auf eine a ?q=Bank&v=55" Bank /a in die letzte Reihe. Harry, Ron und Hermine grinsten  
uns mit einem 'Wie immer zu spät' Blick an. Ich lächelte halbherzig zurück, doch ich sah sofort weg. Seit der Aktion mit Malfoy gestern Nacht, konnte ich sie nicht ansehen. Ich schämte mich- und zwar dafür das ich es wollte. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich war von meinen schrecklichen Gedanken befreit, denn nur nach wenigen Minuten war ich auf Jason seinem Arm eingeschlafen...  
Als wir dann nach dem Mittagessen gemeinsam zum Gryffindorturm gingen, fiel mir der Aufsatz für Snape ein und verabschiedete mich von den anderen und ging zur Bibliothek. Ich legte meine Tasche auf einen Tisch in einer Ecke, holte Pergament, Feder und Tinte heraus und ging dann auf die Suche nach Büchern für Snape seinen Aufsatz. Während ich so durch die Regale schlenderte und mit meinem Finger die Buchrücken der Bücher entlang fuhr, merkte ich nicht das ich beobachtet wurde. Endlich hatte ich das richtige Buch gefunden. Zufrieden nahm ich das riesige Ding aus dem Regal und trug es auf beiden Händen zu meinem Tisch. Ich knallte es hin und seufzte schwer, bevor ich mich setzte und es aufschlug. Ich hatte gerade mal zwei Absätze fertig geschrieben als ich es spürte. Die Kälte die von ihm ausging. Ich hielt inne beim schreiben doch ich blickte nicht auf. Ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht sehen. Ich wollte ihn nie wieder sehen. Und do, irgendwas in mir würde am liebsten nur noch mit ihm zusammen...das etwas verband ihn mit der Dunkelheit...  
  
"Na, hast du mich vermisst", hörte ich seine Stimme und sah nun doch auf.  
  
Er kam hinter einem Regal hervor und setzte sich neben mich. Wieso sah er noch dazu so verdammt gut aus? Ich versuchte meinen Sessel von ihm wegzuschieben, doch er hielt ihn fest.  
  
"Nicht wirklich", sagte ich kühl, "Das gestern war ein Fehler gewesen."  
  
"Autsch", sagte er , "Doch getsern als wir gerade-"  
  
"Hör auf", unterbrach ich ihn warnend. Ich musst ihn nicht ansehen um zu wissen das er mich angrinste.  
  
"Schon gut, beruhig dich", sagte er und ich versuchte krampfhaft ihn nicht anzusehen.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich etwas kaltes auf meinem Oberschenkel. Was fällt ihm eigentlich ein, einfach so seine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel zu legen? Er fing an mir unter den Rock zu fahren und ich atmete scharf ein.  
  
"Wir sind hier in der Bibliothek"; zischte ich, doch ich schloss die Augen.  
  
"Wir können auch gern woanders hingehen wenn du willst", meinte er nur darauf und war mit seiner Hand nun schon bei meinem String.  
  
Plötzlich läutete es. Seufzend zog er seine Hand zurück.  
  
"Du solltest dich beeilen, wir haben jetzt Snape", sagte er und stand auf, "Bis naher."  
  
Ich brauchte etwas Zeit um zu realisieren das es tatsächlich geläutet hatte.  
  
"Was? Oh nein mein Aufsatz. Das gibt bestimmt Strafpunkte."  
  
Ich packte schnell alles in meine Tasche und lief los. Als ich dann 5Minuten später keuchen in den Klassenraum hineinplatze, saßen alle schon an ihren Plätzen und schrieben die Hausaufgaben auf.  
  
"Professor es tut mir Leid-"  
  
"Miss Thompson, nicht nur das sie zu spät kommen, sondern Sie stören somit auch gleich meinen Unterricht. 10Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."  
  
Ich hörte verärgertes Gemurmel der Gryffindors.  
  
"Aber Malfoy ist auch zu spät gekommen und ihm haben sie keine Punkte abgezogen.", hörte ich Jason wütend sagen.  
  
'Halt dich da raus Jason. Er wird uns nur noch mehr Punkte abziehen', dachte ich und sah ihn flehend an.  
  
'Das was er tut ist ungerecht', hörte ich Jason in meinem Kopf sagen.  
  
"Mischen sie sich nicht in Dinge ein die sie nichts angehen", giftete Snape Jason an.  
  
"Aber sie ist meine Schwester also gehen mich diese Dinge was an.", sagte Jason verärgert.  
  
"Weitere 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Sie können sich alle bei Miss und Mr. Thompson bedanken", sagte Snape mit einem hämischen grinsne.  
  
Jason öffnete erneut den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch ich fuhr ihn an.  
  
'Halt den Mund, der zieht uns gleich noch mehr Punkte ab', dachte ich.  
  
Jason sah mich entrüstet an, doch dann schloss er den Mund und schrieb genervt die Hausaufgaben weiter auf.  
  
Ich war schon auf dem Weg zu ihm hinüber und wollte mich auf den Platz neben ihn setzen als Snape...  
  
"Miss Thompson, dürft ich sie bitten ihren Aufsatz abzugeben", sagte er und als ich ihn ansah grinste er noch immer hämisch.  
  
'Du Arschloch. Du Penner. Du verdammter Idiot grins mich nicht so an sonst...'  
  
'Na na na, wer swird denn hier solche Gedanken haben. Hat es nicht geheißen wir müssen uns zusammenreißen?', unterbrach Jason' s Stimme meine Gedanken.  
  
"Tut mir Leid Professor. Ich bin mit dem Aufsatz nicht fertig geworden", sagte ich und sah Snape nicht an, "Aber wenn sie mir bitte noch bis heute Abend-"   
"Nichts da Miss Thompson", sagte er gehässig, "Das wäre ja sonst, wie sie und ihr Bruder so gern sagen: ungerecht. Abgabetermine war heute und sie haben die Hausaufgabe nicht. Das heißt Strafarbeit. Heute 8 Uhr melden sie sich in meinem Büro. Und nun fangen sie an zu arbeiten. Die Zeit läuft."  
  
Ich öffnete den Mund, doch schloss ihn sogleich wieder. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn.  
Ich ließ mich auf den Sitz neben Jason fallen und begann die Hausaufgaben aufzuschreiben. Ich war noch nicht ganz fertig da löschte Snape auch schon die Tafel. Ich warf ihm einen vernichtendem Blick und begann von Jason die restliche Aufgabe abzuschreiben.  
  
Snape schrieb mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die Anweisungen für den heutigen Zaubertrank auf die Tafel und forderte die Klasse auf nun zu beginnen...  
  
"Du kannst schon vor gehen Hermine. Ich brauch noch ein bisschen", sagte ich zu meiner Freundin. Hermine nickte rief noch mal 'Bis gleich' und verschwand bei der Treppe.  
Nun war ich allein in dem Schlafraum. Ich bin gerade eben erst aus den Duschen gekommen und Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit auf mich gewartet obwohl das Abendessen schon begeonnen hatte. Ich legte mein Handtuch zur Seite und begann mich anzuziehen. Ich zog eine schwarze a ?q=Jeans&v=55" Jeans /a an, die sogleich auch eine Hüfthose war und oben ein enges, ärmelloses, rotes Top mit einem viereckigem Ausschnitt. Ich föhnte mit dem Zauberstab meine Haare und schminkte mich sogleich mit einem anderen Schwinger meines Zauberstabes. Meine Augen waren nun dunkel umrandet und stachen nun noch mehr hervor. Zufrieden lächelnd nahm ich meine Tasche, nahm die Bücher heraus, steckte meinen Zauberstab ein hang sie mir auf die Schulter und ging zum Abendessen. Als sie beim Slytherintisch vorbeiging musste sie sich die üblichen Kommentare der Jungs anhören.  
  
"Hey Lisa. Willst d nicht nach Snape's Strafstunde kurz bei mir vorbeischauen. Ich mien könnt auch länger werden", rief ihr Blaise Zabini zu und die anderen Jungs beannen zu pfeifen.  
  
"Ach Fick dich doch", sagte ich und zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger und sah ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.  
  
"Wenigstens sind sie diesmal pünktlich Miss Thompson", sagte Snape als ich in sein Klassenzimmer trat.  
  
"Ihnen auch einen schönen Abend Professor", giftete ich ihn an.  
  
"Sagen sie mal nach was riechen Sie denn bitte?", fragte er und sah mich misstrauisch an.  
  
"Nach Rauch", sagte ich Wahrheitsgemäß, da ich kurz draußen vor dem Schloss war und eine geraucht hatte. Eigentlich hatte ich gleich in der zweiten Woche auf Hogwarts aufgehört zu rauchen, doch seit getsern war mir klar das ich die Zigaretten wieder brauchte.  
  
"Nach Rauch?", fragte er verwirrt.  
  
"Ja Rauch...wissen sie das ist wenn-"  
  
"Ich weiß was Rauch ist Miss Thompson, Danke vielmals", fauchte er mich an, "Aber wieso sollten sie nach dem riechen?"  
  
"Ich habe draußen eine Zigarette geraucht und daher kommt das", sagte ich in dem Ton als würde ich etwas einem 3 Jährigen beibringen wollen.  
  
"Sie rauchen dieses Muggelzeug?", fragte er.  
  
"Ja und? Es ist Gesetzmäßig erlaubt und außerdem tun das viele hier auf Hogwarts", sagte sie und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Das stimmte tatsächlich. Es kam schon in der ersten Woche vor das sich welche eine Zigarette von ihr geschnorrt hatten.  
  
"Also was muss ich tun?", fragte ich gelangweilt.  
  
"Ihren Aufsatz fertig schreiben.", sagte er gehässig und als ich eine Augenbraue hob fügte er hinzu, "Und das so oft bis sie in vollkommen richtig haben."  
  
Schnaubend öffnete ich meine Tasche, holte das Pergament ehraus, nahm meine Feder und meine Tinte und sah ihn dann wieder an.  
  
"Ich hab kein Buch. Wie soll ich es denn ohne machen? Glauben sie mir, von alleine weiß ich diesen Müll nicht.", sagte ich.  
  
"2Punkte Abzug für Gryffidnor", sagte Snape und grinste mich an, "Ich habe auch nicht erwartet das Sie das können." Er ging zu seinem Pult nahm das große Buch was ich heute schon in der Bücherei gehabt hatte und knallte es mir auf den Tisch.  
  
"Fangen sie an Miss Thompson.", sagte er.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort schrieb ich meinen Aufsatz weiter. Nach zwei unendlichen Stunde hatte ich ihn Fertig und zeigte ihn Snape. Er las ihn sorgfältig durch, auf der Suche nach Fehlern.  
  
"Absätze 5 und 8 enthalten grobe Fehler. Nochaml alles Miss Thompson.", sagte er mit einem gemeinem lächeln.  
  
Kochend vor Wut riss ich ihm den Aufsatz aus der Hand und setzte mich hin.  
Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde hatte ich ihn wieder fertig und zeigte ihm wieder den Aufsatz. Er las ihn zwei Mal durch, doch konnte keinen Fehler mehr finden.  
"Sie können gehen Miss Thompson", sagte er und ohne ein weiteres Wort, schnappte ich meine Tasche und verließ die Klasse.  
  
Mein Handgelenk schmerzte unglaublich und ich brauchte unbedingt frische Luft. Nicht besonders leise rannte ich durch den Kerker hoch in die Eingangshalle. Ich stieß das riesige Schultor auf und schloss es jedoch leise. Sofort kam mir ein angenehmer, kühler Windzug entgegen. Ich zündete mir sofort eine Zigarette an und schlenderte hinunter zum See. Dort kletterte ich auf einen Felsen und setzte mich darauf. Ich genoss den ruhigen Blick auf den See. Heute war Vollmond und der See sah einfach nur fantastisch aus. Er spiegelte genau den Himmel wieder, allerdings mit saften Wellen darin. Ich dämpfte meine Zigarette aus und warf sie seitlich den Felsen hinunter. Sogleich nahm ich mir die nächste Zigarette. Scheiße- mein Feuerzeug funktioniert natürlich wieder mal nicht richtig. Ich versuchte es 5 Minuten lang bis ich es einsah und steckte das Feuer seufzend weg.  
Dann fiel es mir ein- Ich war verdammt noch mal ne Hexe! Ich holte meinen Zauberstab heraus und zündete sie an. Genüsslich nahm ich einen tiefen Zug davon und legte mich dann auf den Felsen und betrachtete die Wolken.  
  
"Das ist eindeutig ein Besen", sagte ich und atmete den Rauch aus.  
  
"Und das ein Krokodil mit einem Kappe", sagte ich lachend und nahm wieder einen Zug.  
  
Es machte Spaß wie ein Kind aus Wolken Figuren zu erkennen, doch 10 Minuten später als ich drohte schon wieder eine Zigarette zu nehmen, stand ich auf und rutschte den Felsen hinunter.  
  
Ich machte mich auf den Weg doch wenige Meter weiter sah ich jemanden im Gras liegen.  
  
'Nicht der schon wieder', stöhnte ich innerlich auf.  
  
Ich wollte einfach an ihm vorbeigehen. Das tat ich dann auch, doch zwei Meter weiter-  
  
"Sag mir Lisa, was ist das für ne Wolke?", fragte er und ohne mich umzudrehen wusste ich das er grinste.  
  
"Was willst du Malfoy?", fragte ich genervt und drehte mich um.  
  
"Lust ne Runde spazieren zu gehen?", fragte er und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stand er auf und sah mich an.  
  
Genervt ging ich nun neben ihm her. "Du rauchst?", fragte er.  
  
"Sag mal wie lange bist du da im Gras gelegen?", fragte ich verärgert.  
  
"Schon als du gekommen bist. Doch du sahst ziemlich wütend aus und hast mich nicht bemerkt. Bist einfach an mir vorbei gegangen.", sagte er ruhig.  
Es folgte eine kurze Pause.  
  
"Ja tue ich", sagte ich und wühlte in meiner Tasche nach meinem Packerl.  
  
Er machte mich einfach nervös. Wieder griff ich zum Feuerzeug und versuchte wie blöd das es funktionierte, bis er mir ein vor die Nase hielt. Verwundert blieb ich stehen und er machte es an. Ich hielt meine Hände darum, da ein Windzug ging.  
  
"Danke", sagte ich. Nun holte er selber ein Packerl hervor ,nahm eine heraus und zündete sie an.  
  
"Du rauchst?", fragte ich überrascht, "Aber das sind Muggelprodukte."  
  
"Die Muggel lassen sich halt ab und zu auch mal was gescheites einfallen.", sagte er nur.  
  
Ich fragte nicht weiter nach sondern starrte nur gerade aus. Es war höchst ungewöhnlich, so was aus dem Munde eines Slytherins zu hören.  
  
"Hat man dir gesagt wieso du erst jetzt auf Hogwarts gekommen bist?", fragte er dann, dcoh er sah mich nicht an.  
  
"Nun ja- man sagte es gab nen fehler im Ministerium. Wir wären nicht als Zauberer registriert gewesen oder so ein Mist..."  
  
"Ja...Mist", sagte er.  
  
"Was meinst du damit? Weißt du mehr als ich?", fragte ich misstrauisch.  
  
"Nein es stimmt schon...Fehler des Ministeriums", sagte er und ich fragte auch nicht nach, obwohl das nicht meine Art war, aber woher sollte er denn etwas wissen.  
Langsam wurde mir kalt und ich fröstelte etwas.  
  
"Ich möchte zum Schloss gehen. Es wird kalt", sagte ich, doch plötzlich hielt er inne. Wir gingen gerade am Waldrand entlang,. Er nahm mich am Arm, zog mich zu einen Baum und drückte mich dagegen.  
  
"Lisa, sag mir das du findest das gestern Nacht war ein Fehler", sagte er dann.  
  
"Es war ein fehler", sagte ich und starrte auf seine Brust.  
  
"Sag's mir ins Gesicht", sagte er dann und ich spürte das er den Druck verstärkte.  
  
Ich sah ihm in die Augen und wusste gleich das ich das nicht konnte. Es war einfach nicht möglich ihn anzusehen und dann so etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Ich....Es war...Also...Ich kann das nicht", sagte ich und sah weg.  
  
Er strich mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht und ich sah ihn wieder an. Im nächsten Moment war wieder sein Mund auf meinem. Er konnte so unglaublich gut küssen und ich versank in eine andere Welt und vergaß alles um mich herum. Gerade hatte ich noch gefröstelt, doch nun war es angenehm warm. Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir dastanden, doch irgendwann meldete sich etwas in mir.  
  
'Es ist ein Fehler und das weißt du verdammt noch mal genau', meldet sich eie keline Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
  
Doch sie konnte nicht weg.  
  
'Es ist ein fehler. Vergiss nicht was zu was er dich egstern gebracht hat.', meldete sich die Stimme wieder und ich versuchte sie zu ignorieren.  
  
'Du bist in die Kerker gegangen. Du hattest Sehnsucht nach der Dunkelheit...und was du mit ihm getan hast...gestern Nacht', redete diese Stimme munter weiter, doch die letzet Meldung hatte Wirkung.  
  
Ich stieß ihn von mir weg und er sah mich stirnrunzelnd an. Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Das gestern Nacht... war ein Fehler. Und zwar alles. Beginnend bei der Szene auf dem Fußboden mitten am Gang bis zu dem wo wir in dem Klassenzimmer a ?q=Sex&v=55" Sex /a hatten. Es war ein Fehler. Du bist nun mal ein Syltherin und ich eine Gryffdinro. Wir passen in keinster Weise zusammen. Ich fühlte mich gestern angezogen...von der Dunkelheit...so bin ich nicht. Nicht so.", sagte ich und merkte nicht einmal wie ich angefangen hatte zu weinen während ich mit fester Stimme sprach.  
  
Er sagte nichts und sah mich nur still an. Ich konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten. Nie sah man was er fühlte, was er dachte. Immer nur dieser ruhige, kalte Blick.  
Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich packte ihm am Kragen und zog ihn zu mir hinunter und küsste ihn. Dann rannte ich los. Ich rannte den ganzen weg zum Schloss und weiter bis in den Gryffindorturm. Er ist meinem Schlafsaal hielt ich inne. Ich war schweißgebadet und verwirrt. Ich machte gar nicht erst das Licht an, ich zog mich schnell um, schmiss meine Sachen einfach auf den Boden und legte mich hin und starrte die Decke an. Wieso? Wieso eigentlich? Wieso war er ein Slytherin? Wieso war er so anders und verkörperte jedoch genau das was ich wollte? Und während ich so nachdachte und mir eine unbeantwortbare Frage nach der anderen stellte, schliff ich irgendwann weinend ein.....  
  
Soooo....hier ist wie versprochen gleich das nächste Chapter.

Hoffe euch gefällt das Chap und ihr Reviewt mir brav. Wie vorhin beim letzten Chapter schon gesagt, weiß ich nicht ob ich schon die nächsten Chapter online stellen soll, aber wenn mir ja heute noch(was ich leider kaum glaube traurigguck) auf jeden Fall bleibe ich heut noch bis spät in die nacht wach, da ich die letzte Zeit mit meinem PC genießen will wach und na ja vielleicht überleg ich' s mir ja noch....

LG und Euchganzfestdrück

Elisabeth Courtney  
xxx 


	6. Sehnsucht

Die nächsten beiden Woche Hogwarts verliefen wieder ganz normal wie es früher gewesen war, bevor ich mit Malfoy.... bevor das ganze mit Malfoy begonnen hatte. Ich ging normal zum Unterricht...schrieb meine Hausaufgaben...verbrachte wenigstens etwas Zeit mit den anderen, damit sie nichts merkten...rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen und verbachten den größten Teil der Nacht auf dem Felsen wo ich damals gelegen bin beim See.  
Es gefiel mir alleine zu sein...ich mochte es hier im dunkeln zu liegen und die Sterne anzusehen...keine Angst zu haben das Jason hören könnte was ich dachte....keine Angst zu haben das ich zu spät lachte falls die anderen was erzählten und ich ihnen nur abwesend zuhörte...  
Ich war auch oft in der Eulerei bei meiner Eule. Ich liebte es ihr sanftes Gefieder zu streicheln und für einen Moment an nichts zu denken. Einfach nur mal abzuschalten...  
  
In die Kerker musste ich in diesen Wochen zum Glück nur einmal...ich traute mich nicht mal in die Nähe von dort...ich hatte Angst mich von der Dunkelheit angezogen zu fühlen...  
  
Und ich konnte es nicht mehr leugnen....Ja, ich sehnte mich nach ihr...nach der kalten Dunkelheit...  
  
Nachts, wachte ich oft auf da ich schreckliches Träume hatte. Träume, die ich früher nie hatte...Ich weinte in die Stille hinein, durfte nicht laut sein. Es hätte mich wer hören können. Ich war ja für alle die perfekte Lisa. Niemand dachte daran das ich solche Gedanken haben könnte...ich war doch so sorgenlos...  
  
"Hey Lisa kommst du heut ezum Quidditchspiel zusehen?", fragte mich Jason als wir gerade aus der großen Halle vom Mittagessen kamen.  
  
"Natürlich", sagte ich und zwang mich zu lächeln, doch ich sah ihn nicht an.  
  
"Gut. In letzter Zeit bist du so still geworden, so kenn ich mein kleines Plappermaul gar nicht.", sagte er zufrieden und drückte mir nen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Wir sehen uns dann später", rief er mir noch zu und ging zu einer Gruppe Jungs die auf dem weg nach draußen waren."  
  
"Bis später", rief ich tonlos.  
  
Ich geh wohl am besten in den Gemeinschaftsraum und mach Hausaufgaben...sonst denk ich wieder Sachen die ich besser nicht-  
  
"Malfoy", flüsterte ich leise und blieb wie versteinert stehen. Er war gerade mit ein paar Slytherins aus den Kerkern gekommen. Er sah mich nicht und sie gingen zusammen i Richtung große Halle. Ich rannte quer durch die Eingangshalle bis ich genau hinter ihm stand. Die anderen bemerkten mich nicht da Malfoy als letztes von ihnen ging und es immer ein großes Gedrängel beim Eingang zur großen Halle gab.  
  
"Kann ich dich kurz sprechen", flüsterte ich denn mehr traute ich mich nicht.  
  
Er blieb mit einem Mal stehen, doch die anderen sahen es nicht. Er drehte sich um und sah mich durchdringend an. Ich fühlte mich unwohl und wusste nicht ob es richtig war was ich tat, doch es musste sein. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus immer mit diesen quälenden Gedanken...  
Plötzlich nahm er meine Hand und zerrte mich in eine Ecke der Eingangshalle.  
"Was?", fragte er kühl.  
  
Ich glaub das war doch nicht so ne tolle Idee-  
  
"Ähm...K- können wir uns vielleicht heute Nacht treffen?", fragte ich unsicher. Er hatte meinem Arm noch immer nicht losgelassen und es schmmerzte langsam.  
  
"Ich dachte es war ein Fehler-"  
  
"War es auch. Ja oder Nein?", fragte ich jetzt mit fester und fast so kühler Stimme wie er.  
  
Er sah mich nachdenklich an und nickte dann.  
  
"Wo?", fragte ich.  
  
"Um 10Uhr bei diesem Felsen wo du gelegen bist", sagte er.  
  
"Okay bis dann", sagte ich und wollte schon gehen, doch er hielt mich fest und zog mich zurück.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher das du das willst ? Es gibt danach kein zurück mehr!, sagte er.  
  
Ich sah ihm einen Moment lang nur tief in die Augen. Dann nickte ich, und kam mir dabei vor als würde ich hiermit mein Urteil unterschreiben.  
  
"Bis dann.", hauchte ich und er ließ mich diesmal gehen...  
  
Ich öffnete leise das Schultor und schloss es noch leiser. Es war kurz vor 10Uhr und es schien als wäre Malfoy noch nicht da. Es hatte mich einige Zeit gekostet die anderen abzuwimmeln. Ich erzählte ihnen ich würde spazieren gehen und eine rauchen und sie wollten mich nicht alleine gehen lassen. Doch letztendlich hatte ich es ja doch geschafft. Ich ging hinunter zum Felsen und kletterte auf ihn. Sofort holte ich mir eine Zigarette heraus und machte sie diesmal mit dem Zauberstab an.  
  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du kommst...Komm da runter, wir gehen spazieren", sagte eine Stimme locker drei Meter unter mir am Fuß des Felsen.  
  
Genervt setzte ich mich auf und rutschte den Felsen hinunter. Unten wurde ich von Malfoy aufgefangen. Er sah mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Ich nahm einen tiefen Zug meiner Zigarette. "Danke", meinte ich und blies ihm den Rauch ins Gesicht, "Gehen wir."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu erwarten ging ich los. Er holte mich gleich ein.  
  
"Mir scheint du hattest Einsicht und kämpfst nicht mehr mit der Angst die Wahrheit dir einzugestehen.", sagte er grinsend.  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte ich und sah ihn lächelnd an.  
  
"Ich spüre es", sagte er.  
  
Ich sagte nichts dazu, sondern rauchte einfach meine Zigarette aus. Plötzlich heilt er mich zurück und zog mich zu sich. Er drehte mich um, schlang seine Arme um mich und ich spürte seinen kalten Atem im Nacken.  
"Was machst du da?", fragte ich ihn unsicher.  
"Nur sicher gehen das du tatsächlich schon so weit bist", flüsterte er in mein Ohr," Schließ die Augen."  
  
Ich schloss meine Augen und spürte wie plötzlich eisige Kälte durch meine Adern floss.  
Ich atmete scharf ein und spürte wie meine Beine nachließen, doch er heilt mich fest.  
  
"Ganz ruhig", sagte er sanft, "Das ist gleich vorbei."  
  
Ich nickte knapp und wusste nicht worauf ich mich da einließ.  
  
"Sehnst du dich nach der Dunkelheit", fragte er mich und mir wurde plötzlich übel, doch ich unterdrückte jegliches Gefühl.  
  
Ich nickte wieder knapp.  
  
"Atme tief durch", flüsterte er und ich atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Ich gewöhnte mich an die Kälte. Sie wurde immer angenehmer. Ich spürte ein leichtes prickeln unter der Haut.  
  
"Atme weiter tief ein", sagte er vollkommen ruhig während er mich noch immer festhielt.  
  
Ich hörte auf ihn und tat es. Und mehr und mehr verschwand das Gefühl der Übelkeit und mir war nicht mehr kalt. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete dann meine Augen.  
  
"Du hast es geschafft", hauchte er, "Kannst du gehen oder soll ich dir helfen."  
  
"Ich kann das schon, Danke", sagte ich nur. Doch zwei Schritte nach dem er mich losgelassen hatte wusste ich das es ein Fehler gewesen war. Ich knickte mit den Füßen ein und flog seitlich nieder.  
  
"Oder auch nicht", sagte ich nur. Er lachte und legte sich neben mich.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er und stützte sich auf einen Arm um mich besser sehen zu können.  
  
"Ganz gut", sagte ich und es stimmte.  
  
Ich fühlte mich wohl, obwohl ich wusste das irgendwas anders war. Er begann mit seinem Zeigefinger an meinem Bauch entlang zufahren, bis er am Piercing ankam. Er schob mein Shirt hoch und sah es mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
"Du hast noch so ein Muggelding?", fragte er verwundert.  
  
"Wo habe ich denn noch eins?", fragte ich ihn verführerisch .  
  
Er grinste mich an.  
  
"Nun wie wärs wenn ich es dir zeige. Eben.... ein wenig anders", fragte er. Er beugte sich zu mir hinunter und küsste mich sanft...  
Nach einer Weile öffnete ich meine Hose und zog mein Shirt aus.  
  
"Wir sind hier mitten auf dem Schulgelände", sagte er und grinste mich erwartungsvoll an, "Was ist wenn jemand kommt?"  
  
"Keiner kommt mitten in der Nacht hierher. Wir sind am Waldrand und das etwas abseits vom See. Aber ich mein wenn du nicht willst-"  
  
"Red keinen Unsinn", unterbrach er mich und ich musste lachen. Doch das lachen verging mir sofort. Mich durchfuhr ein schrecklicher Schmerz. Als hätte etwas in mir aufgeschrieen. Doch so schnell wie es geschehen war, war es auch schon vorbei.  
  
"Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er mich.  
  
"Was war das?", fragte ich ihn verwirrt.  
  
"Das Gute in dir", sagte er und küsst e mich sanft, "Wird wohl öfters vorkommen."  
  
Ich nickte nur knapp. Es war unheimlich, doch ich hatte mich entschieden und würde meine Meinung auch nicht ändern.  
  
Ich nahm ihn an seinem Kragen, zog ihn zu mir und küsste ihn sanft, während meine andere Hand seine Hose öffnete...  
  
Soo...hoffe das Chap gefällt euch und ihr reviewt mir brav, büdde!!!!!  
LG  
Elisabeth Courtney  
xxx


	7. Macht

Die nächste Zeit auf Hogwarts war um einiges besser. So schien es mir jedenfalls...  
  
Wahrend der Unterrichtszeit redete ich nie mit Draco und warf ihm nur selten heimliche Blicke zu, aus Angst die anderen könnten etwas merken. Doch es war erstaunlich wie blöd sie alle miteinander waren. Sie merkten nicht die geringste Veränderung an mir. Ich zwang mich zu lachen, wann sie lachten, machte bei ihren Aktivitäten mit und nur Jason zu liebe kam ich zu den Quidditch Trainingsstunden um ihm zuzusehen. Ja, nur wegen Jason hatte ich eigentlich diese Maske aufgesetzt. Ich habe meinen Bruder echt lieb und ich weiß wie entsetzt er wäre wenn er wüsste was mit mir passiert. Ich wusste es eigentlich selber nicht. Diesen unergründliche Schmerz, den ich damals als wir im Gras lagen spürte, hatte ich auch ein anderes Mal gespürt und das mitten beim duschen. Ich dachte einen Moment ich würde in Ohnmacht fallen, doch wie auch damals war der Schmerz sofort wieder weg. Nun, ich würde ihn in Kauf nehmen müssen, ich hatte mich Entschieden...  
  
Ich traf mich so oft es mir möglich war mit Draco. Meistens Nachts aber auch wenn es möglich war in den Mittagspausen. Und ganz selten in der Früh wenn ich Sehnsucht nach der Kälte hatte die er ausstrahlte. Doch ich musste immer sehr vorsichtig sein. Wenn die anderen etwas mitbekamen das ich nicht im Bett war, musste ich schon am Frühstückstisch sitzen...  
  
"Sorry das ich spät dran bin aber die anderen hielten mich so lange auf", keuchte ich und stützte mich mit meinen Armen auf meine Knie.  
  
Es war grad Mittagspause und ich hatte mir mit Draco ausgemacht uns zwischen den Bäumen am Waldrand zu treffen.  
  
"Schon okay", sagte er und ich stellte mich nun auf und lehnte mich gegen einen Baum. Ich schloss die Augen da mich die Sonne, die zwischen den dichten Baumwipfeln nur leicht durchschien, blendete.  
  
"Wir haben heute Snape? Hast du diesmal deinen Aufsatz geschrieben?", fragte er grinsend und stellte sich vor mich. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Hüften.  
  
"Ich mein ich würd ja ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen, aber das geht ja leider nicht", sagte er und küsste mich sanft, "Was würden deine Freunde denken wenn ein Slytherin sich für eine Gryffindor einsetzt?"  
  
"Sie würden denken du willst sie in die Kiste kriegen", sagte ich grinsend.  
"Nun...ganz so unwahr ist das ja nun nicht oder", meinte er und öffnete meine Weste.  
  
"Na dann...", sagte ich und ließ meine Weste fallen...  
  
"Seit ruhig", rief Snape durch die Klasse als er sie betrat. Mit einem Mal verstummte die Klasse und sah ihn an.  
  
"Mr. Finnigan", sagte Snape dann, "Sammeln Sie die Aufgaben ein."  
  
Seamus stand auf und nahm von jedem die Aufgabe und überreichte sie Snape.  
  
"Und nun...kommen wir zu einem kleinen Test", sagte er und grisnte gemein, "Mal sehen wie viel sie sich der letzten Stunden gemerkt haben und ob die Aufsätze die sie geschrieben aheb auch was gebracht haben."  
  
"Mit einem Schwinger seines Zauberstabs teilte er jedem einen Zettel aus.  
  
"Fangen sie an....sie haben 15 Minuten", sagte er und man hörte sofort Federrascheln. Ich jedoch nahm meinen Bleistift da ich wahrscheinlich des öfteren was ausradieren würde.  
  
'Weißt du was von dem Mist?', fragte ich Jason im Gedanken.  
  
'Nun ja... ein paar Sachen', hörte ich seine Stimme.  
  
'Nun dann fang mal an anzusagen...', dachte ich grinsend und schon hörte ich Jason' s Stimme wieder im Kopf.  
  
Ab und zu währen Jason nachdachte blickte ich zu Snape auf und er fixierte mich genau. Ahnte er etwas? Wusste er vielleicht das Jason und ich unsere Gedanken lesen können? Wohl eher kaum. Dann würde er uns nicht beieinander sitzen lassen. Ich sah sofort weg und sah nervös auf meinen a ?qTest&v55" Test /a . Ich fing an auf meinen Bleistift herumzukauen, so wie ich es oft tat wenn ich nachdachte bei ner Schularbeit oder eben einem beschissenem Text  
  
15 Minuten später gab ich mehr oder zufrieden meinen erst ab.  
Ich lehnte mich entspannt zurück, doch zu früh gefreut.  
  
"Miss Thompson, wie ich sehe haben sie ja alles beantwortet, nu sagen sie mir was sie auf die Frage 5 geschrieben haben: Welche Zutat wird beim Schlaftrunk am öftersten vergessen. Und diesmal ohne die Hilfe ihres Bruders", sagte er scharf.  
  
'Der geriebene Stein. Aber nur eine leichte Brise davon, da es sonst zu einer Vergiftung kommt.', hörte ich Jason's Stimme sofort in meinem Kopf.  
  
"Viele Leute vergessen das man gerieben Steine hinzufügen muss, aber nur ganz wenig da es sonst schnell zu einer Vergiftung kommt", wiederholte ich nervös seine Worte.  
  
Snap blickte mich misstrauisch an und wandte sich dann der Tafel zu.  
  
"Nun wir machen heute einen etwas leichteren Trank, da wir nicht mehr soviel Zeit haben", fuhr er fort und gab ihnen die Anweisungen für ihren Trank...  
  
"Hey Danke Jason", sagte ich zwei Stunden später als wir die Eingangshalle durchquerten.  
  
"Schon gut, der hat es ja voll auf dich abgesehen", sagte Jason.  
  
Plötzlich hielt ich inne und sah geschockt auf meine Schulter. Nein, wer istt denn schon so blöd und lässt seine Tasche liegen.  
  
"Jason ich hab was vergessen in den Kerkern. Kommst du mir, ich möchte nicht alleine zu Snape.", sagte ich und sah ihn flehend an.  
"Klar", meinte er nur und wir gingen zurück. Snape war nicht mehr in der Klasse, also nahm ich schnell meine Tasche und wir machten uns auf den Rückweg.  
  
"Irgendwie mag ich die Kerker nicht", sagte Jason und sah sich um, "Hier ist es immer so kalt."  
'Wieso ist doch ganz angenehm', dachte ich und hätte mich dafür gleich Ohrfeigen können.  
  
"Was?", fragte er verdutzt und blieb stehen.  
Ich zwang mich schnell zu einem grinsen.  
  
"Das war sarkastisch gemeint", sagte ich, "Ich mein die Aussage von dir war ja auch unnötig. Es sind ja wie gesagt die Kerker, also ist es auch kalt.  
  
Er lachte und ich atmete erleichtert auf...  
  
"Hey du bist ja sogar pünktlich", hörte ich seine Stimme hinter mir zwischen den Bäumen.  
  
Lächelnd drehte ich mich um.  
  
"Nun ja die schlafen nun schon alle und da war es leichter davon zu kommen", sagte ich und er kam auf mich zu und küsste mich.  
  
"Lisa ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er plötzlich und ich sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
"Was gibt' s?", fragte ich während ich mich gegen einen Baum lehnte.  
  
"Du solltest erfahren wieso du so spät auf Hogwarts gekommen bist", sagte er nur und sah mich durchdringen an. Ich fasse es nicht. Er wusste die ganze Zeit was darüber und hat mir nichts gesagt. Ich hob meine Arme und heilt ihn auf Abtsand von mir.  
  
"Du meinst du weißt mehr darüber als ich?", fragte ich und er nickte, "Und du hast mri nichts gesagt?"  
"Du warst noch nicht bereit", sagte er ruhig und kam wieder auf mich zu, "DU hättest dich sonst falsch entschieden." "Falsch entschieden?", fragte ich verwirrt, "Wovon redest du."  
  
"Lass es mich mal erklären", sagte er und sah aus als würde er seine Worte sehr sorgfältig wählen, "Es war vorgesehen das du und dein Bruder niemals auf Hogwarts kommt."  
  
"Aber wieso-"  
  
"Ihr hättet niemals Zaubern lernen sollen. Es wäre zu gefährlich.", sagte er und ich sah ihn nur verständnislos an.  
  
"Wieso denn gefährlich?", sagte ich, "Wir lernen doch nur wie jeder andere Zaubern."  
  
"Ihr seit aber anders. Es war schon vor eurer Geburt bestimmt. Ihr trägt eine Macht in euch die unerklärlich ist. In der Myteriumsabteilung im Ministeriums soll eine Prophezeiung von euch sein und das Ministerium hatte Angst davor euch zu erlauben Zaubern zu lernen."  
  
"Aber was sollen wir denn anstellen", fragte ich noch immer irritiert.  
  
"Ach komm denk doch mal nach"; sagte er und sah mich milde lächelnd an," Wenn ihr euch der bösen Seite zuwenden würdet, wäre die gesamt Zauberwelt in Schwierigkeiten stecken."  
  
Ich sagte nichts dazu, doch langsam begriff ich. Man wollte uns nicht zaubern lassen, aus Angst....aus Angst vor uns. Das ganze hörte sich so lächerlich an und doch ergab es einen Sinn.  
  
"Doch Dumbledore war der Meinung das man euch vertrauen kann und ihr nicht mal in die Versuchen geraten könnt in Hogwarts; sich der dunklen Seite anzuschließen", fuhr er weiter.  
  
"Und du konntest es mir nicht vorher sagen weil-"  
  
"Du dich dann bestimmt von mir fern gehalten hättest. Du hättest Angst vor dem dunklen. Größere als du sie zu Beginn hattest. Du hättest dich dann entschieden ohne wirklich beide Seiten zu kennen."  
  
Ich nickte obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war ob ich es verstand. Ich spürte plötzlich wie sich Gefühle in mir aufwallten. Was ist wenn ich mcih doch falsch entscheiden hatte Was is wenn ich jemandem schade, dadurch das ich dem dunklen angehöre? Was ist wenn Malfoy mich nur benutzt hat?  
  
"Ist es deswegen wieso du dich für mich interessierst?", fragte ich und spürte Wut in mir aufwallen.  
"Nein und das weißt du genau"; sagte er und ich wandte meinen Blick schnaubend von ihm ab.  
  
"Als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, wo ich nicht wusste wer du bist, habe ich sofort Interesse an dir gefunden.", sagte er und nahm sanft mein Kinn und wendete meinen Kopf ihm zu.  
"Du hast etwas was in mir ein Gefühl hochkommen lässt, das ich noch nie zuvor gespürt habe. Ich gebe zu, es war Anfangs selbst für mich erschreckend, da es...einfach ungewohnt war. Ich dachte beim ersten Mal es würde vergehen, doch es blieb und ich gewöhne mich daran. Obwohl ich noch immer nicht weiß was es ist."  
  
Ich bemerkte an seinem Blick dass es ihm schwer fiel so über seine Gefühle zu sprechen.  
Ich war noch unschlüssig doch ich glaubte ihm. Dann nickte und er küsste mich sanft. Doch ich löste mich schnell von dem Kuss. "Und was hast du dann jetzt vor? Hast du überhaupt was vor?", fragte ich ihn misstrauisch.  
  
"Ja, natürlich. Dich an meiner Seite zu haben ist ein großer Trumpf. Falls dem überhauot so ist", sagte er und sah mich durchdringend an.  
"natürlich stehe ich zu dir", sagte ich, "Aber was hast du denn vor...doch- doch etwa nicht so eine Schreckensherrschaft wie Du- weißt- schon- wer! Das könnte ich nicht mitmachen. Tut mir Leid Draco, bei aller Liebe aber"-  
  
"Beruhig dich, das habe ich nicht vor", sagte er als er sah wie ich anfing schwer zu atmen und das alles in einem durchplapperte.  
  
"Was dann?", fragte ich, "Was hast du denn sonst vor, wozu du mich an der dunklen Seite brauchen könntest?"  
  
"Ich werde Fudge stürzen. Wir werden Fudge stürzen", sagte er ruhig.  
  
Die Wucht dieser Worte trafen mich wie ein Schlag und mir verschlug es die Sprache. Hatte er das gerade ernst gemeint? Oder hatte ich mich einfach nur verhört? Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein?  
  
"Bist- du- wahnsinnig?", fragte ich langsam als ich wieder meine Stimme fand. Er lächelte mich an, doch ich stieß mich vom Baum weg.  
"Lach nicht, darüber macht man keine Witze.", sagte ich und ging nervös hin und her, "Du kannst nicht einfach so etwas daher reden. Du weißt ja gar nicht was du da sagst... Fudge stürzen...Willst du dich gegen das gesamte Ministerium auflehnen?" Jetzt blieb ich stehen und sah ihn vollkommen verdattert an.  
  
"Ich sagte ich möchte Fudge stürzen und das bedeutet das dann das Ministerium in unserer Hand ist."  
  
"Du glaubst doch nicht echt das die sich uns anschließen würden?", sagte ich. Diese Idee war doch einfach nur Verrückt.  
  
"Fudge ist der unfähigste Minister den es je gab. Du weißt gar nicht wie viele froh wären, wenn er endlich weg ist.", sagte er ruhig.  
  
"Und wie? Zu zweit sind wir nun doch nicht so stark", sagte ich als ich endlcih begriff das er das ernst meinte.  
  
"Ich habe schon einige Leute die hinter mir stehen... darunter auch Todesser", sagte er und beobachtete meine Reaktion.  
  
"Todesser? Bist du total übergeschnappt", sagte ich und starrte ihn ungläubig anm, "Todesser? Ich will nichts mit Todessern zu tun haben! Ich werde einem nach den andere von denen einfach in Askaban einsperren"  
  
"Da werden die nicht lange bleiben. Die Dementoren werden uns gehorchen weil wir ihnen mehr Freiheit als das Ministerium bieten. Was soviel heißt das ich noch mehr Gehilfen aus Askaban holen kann.  
  
"Du meint doch damit nicht deinen Vater?", fragte ich nun mit ruhiger, doch gespannter Stimme.  
  
"Ihn auch. Er wäre uns eine große Hilfe. Aber was hast du gegen meinen Vater. Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht?"; fragte er nun selbst etwas verwirrt.  
  
"Ja...ich kenne ihn tatsächlich nicht", sagte ich schnaubend und fing wieder an hin und her zu gehen.  
  
"Deshalb habe ich auch vorgesehen das wir zu Ostern in mein Haus fahren. Dort würde ich ein paar Geschäfte erledigen könne und ich möchte dich an meiner Seite haben.", sagte r und sah mich durchdringend an.  
  
"Wie stellst du dir das vor?", fragte ich aufgebracht, "Was soll ich den anderen sagen?"  
  
"Mit einem kleinen Zauber würde-"  
  
"Ich werde nicht meinen Bruder verhexen", sagte ich scharf.  
  
"Okay...wir werden uns was einfallen lassen, aber du würdest mitkommen?", fragte er etwas unsicher. Ich nickte nur. Nun nahm er meine Hand und zog mich zu sich. Er legte seine Arme um meine Taille und sah mir in die Augen.  
"Ich danke dir das du an meiner Seite stehst", flüsterte er.  
  
"Wie sollte ich denn nicht? Ich brauche dich...", sagte ich und er küsste mich ganz sanft. Ich spürte nur ganz leicht seine Lippen, aber der Kuss wurde immer inniger...  
  
"Lisa, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe beginnt gleich", sagte Jason und rannte los.  
  
"Ich komm ja gleich", rief ich, "Geh du schon mal vor und sag Hagrid bescheid."  
"Geht klar", hörte ich ihn noch rufen. Nun sammelte ich weiter meine Sachen ein. Mir war meine Tasche von der Schulter gerutscht und alles ist herausgekullert. Ich sammelte es schnell ein und rannte nun selber los. Als ich die große Treppe bei der Eingangshalle runterrannte und immer schneller wurde, wusste ich gleich das es ein fehler gewesen war. Die letzte Stufe stolperte ich und genau in dem Moment kam Jemand von der Seite. Ich fiel genau auf die Person und schmiss uns beide regelrecht um. Ich war nicht besonders hart aufgekommen, doch der Jemand tat mir Leid. Ein paar Schüler die es sahen lachten auf, andere sahen geschockt zu uns herüber.  
  
"Tut mir Leid-", begann ich doch ich kam nicht weiter. Denn schon spürte ich die Lippen des anderen auf meinen. Ich war vollkommen überrascht und konnte nicht reagieren. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal wer da unter mir lag, da ich vollkommen verschwommen sah, doch gut küssen konnte er, das musste ich schon sagen. Einige Schüler um uns herum begannen zujubeln. Als sich seine Lippen endlich von meinen lösten, zwinkerte ich ein paar Mal um deutlich sehen zu können und wenn ich da sah, hätte ich jetzt als letzten erwartet. Ein Junge mit Feuerroten Haar grinste mich an.  
  
"Fred? Oder George?", fragte ich verwirrt.  
  
"Fred", sagte er nur.  
  
Ich blickte nun auf und sah das viele Schüler stehen geblieben waren und uns angrinsten. Außer einer. Draco Malfoy war gerade aus dem Slytherinkeller gekommen. Ich warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu doch er war schon auf dem Weg aus dem Schloss heraus.  
  
"Das wirst du mir später erklären", sagte ich zu Fred, der mich noch immer strahlend ansah und stand schnell auf. Ich reichte ihm die Hand und half ihm auf.  
  
Dann packte ich meine Tasche und rannte los. Erst als ich bei der Klasse unten war blieb ich stehen.  
"Tut..tut mir Leid Hagrid", sagte ich keuchend, "Ich wurde aufgehalten." Ist schon in Ordnung Lisa", sagte Hagrid freundlich lächelnd, "nun dann können wir ja jetzt anfangen."  
  
Während der gesamten Zeit versuchte ich mit Draco zu reden und endlich ergab sich die Möglichkeit. Er war gerade aufgestanden um etwas Futter aus der Kiste zu holen und ich beeilet mcih zu ihm.  
"Was war das vorhin für ne Aktion", fragte er sofort während er sich etwas Futter in seinen Topf gab, betont langsam.  
  
"Tut mir echt Leid", sagte ich in einem entschuldigendem Ton und erzählte ihm was geschehen war, "Es war so überraschen gewesen. Ich konnte nichts machen."  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung. Treffen wir uns heute Nacht wieder zur gewohnten Zeit?", fragte er dann und wirkte erleichtert.  
  
"Natürlich. Bis dann", sagte ich und ging zu meinem Platz zurück...


End file.
